horrorvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Jekyll
Jekyll is a character in HorrorVale. He is a recruitable party member and an intelligent high school student at HorrorVale High. Etymology Named after the doctor from the book Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Biography Jekyll is a 17-year-old student at HorrorVale High School, most known for being bullied by the jock, Chad. Recruiting Jekyll can be found in Act 1 in front of the High School asking Alice to help retrieve his GameDude Horror from the school's star Skullball player, Chad. After asking around for information and gaining a key for a shack on the left side of town, the player is able to retrieve the GameDude Horror. Upon leaving the shed, the player will encounter Chad, who will initiate a fight against the player. When Chad is defeated, the player will encounter Jekyll and is then presented with the opportunity to recruit the both of them. Design Jekyll is a small ghoul with brown, bowl-cut hair wearing large bottle glasses, a white long sleeved button up with a black bow-tie, and black slacks. Gameplay Of the party member's in Act 1, Jekyll is unique in that he possesses no physical attacks, instead he relies soley on his fear abilities. His main gimmick is being able to switch out with Chad, who possess no abilities but is able to deal a hard hitting basic attack, every three turns. The primary strategy with Jekyll is to use his abilities to weaken the opponent's strength and defenses before Chad switches out with him to provide Chad with the best opportunity to deal as much damage as possible. When Jekyll inevitably runs out of Fear Points, it is advisable to assign him to item duty, having him use items on his allies while they continue dealing damage. Caution should be advised however, as Jekyll and Chad possess incredibly low defense stats and Death Points, making them overall very fragile and easy to KO. Ultraglove 1 Lowers the enemy's Defense and Fear Defense. Costs 40 Fear Points. H.E.S. Zapper A non-elemental attack that deals a guaranteed 100 damage that will never miss the enemy, regardless of whether the enemy can be defeated in combat. This is Jekyll's only damaging move Costs 40 Fear Points. Scan Jekyll scans the opponent to identify their elemental affinity, in addition to their strengths and weaknesses. Costs 40 Fear Points. Ultraglove 2 Debuffs an enemy's Attack and Fear Attack. Costs 50 Fear Points. Trivia * Jekyll is a nod to "The Angry Video Game Nerd" by Cinemassacre, as his design and attacks draw inspiration from the series. * It has been stated by BatWorks Software's lead designer, Dustin Andrews, that his appearance and personality is heavily based off of Jeff from Earthbound: mainly the glasses, bow-tie, and hair. In addition, he was also originally planned to have rockets of some kind, another nod to Jeff. However, it was thought that the reference would be too obvious, so it was removed. * Dustin Andrews has also stated Wraps was going to have side quest where Jekyll would admit he had a crush on her and made his buff potion to impress her, only to reveal she wasn't into guys. This was removed due to Dustin reconsidering putting romance into the game and the strain it would cause with character interactions. Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Spookies